Never Mine
by blackknight291
Summary: It is when you thought you have everything you would want in your grasp, it isn't. HIBARI's desire


**KHR NEVER MINE**

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, EVER.

Bknight: the characters, Sawada and others are YOUNG adults.

The sound of the ice melting in the glass cup.

Hibari Kyouya held the half-full glass of alcohol. Clearly he had been drinking for a while in the bar.

"Hey there handsome?" a beautiful curvy woman approached Hibari Kyouya who sat alone in the counter of the bar. Her beauty is enough to make men turn heads.

Hibari Kyouya spares a glance at the woman who suddenly started seducing him. "I've been watching you. Seems like YOU need some company." The female continued speaking - taunting.

Hibari Kyouya leers at the woman, shows no interest of entertaining despite the person as beautiful. No. He knows someone far better. In his eyes there was only one he could call beautiful even if covered in blood OR angry.

The woman did not give up; clearly, she is interested on the dark hair guardian. Of all in the room, only Hibari Kyouya had caught her interest.

The sound of glass. "Here… for you." the bartender voiced, gestured to the woman the glass of drink.

"I didn't order-"

"It is a present from the gentleman over there." The bartender nudged his head towards the corner of the room.

"I am quite fine staying-." She received a startle as the bartender leaned forward to her and whispers something.

"I suggest that you take this glass to that man. Give up on this guy. You are far more suited with the other."

The woman gawks at the bartender, did not understand WHY she was being pushed away.

"This one is pretty violent." The bartender added in whisper. He did not need to persuade the woman further, watched her leave her seat towards the gentleman that treated her glass of drink. He turned his attention towards Hibari Kyouya, could see that if he hadn't sent the woman away – THINGS would have been bad for both party and the bar. He had been watching the Vongola Cloud Guardian sitting and drinking for TWO hours; had been familiar since the cloud guardian had visited the bar a number of times and was the one to serve.

Hibari Kyouya continues to drink, silently grateful that the woman left. He was not sure if it was just a coincidence or that bartender, never-the-less, he is glad to be rid of the woman. Images from the distant past and recent ones he tried to reminiscence – ones where a certain brunette is involved. There were so many that he had realized that his life had started to revolve around a certain brunette. _Damn it!_ He mentally cursed, accidentally breaks the glass he was holding. Blood seeps out from his hand which he used to hold the glass.

"?! Are you alright?" The bartender asked in a panicky tone.

"I'm fine!" Hibari Kyouya shrugged, hides the bleeding hand. _Now it's THIS GUY? _He knows that the injury was something minor compared to the fighting he had been doing since he got involved in mafia business – even before then. Bleeding had been a NORMAL occurrence. "I'm fine!" he glares at the bartender who stepped back.

The bartender aware of the Hibari Kyouya's temper did not try to pry further. He turned away and busies himself trying his best to ignore the guardian's bleeding hand.

The other people avoided Hibari Kyouya. Some people could not help grow curious what run inside the male's head. Of course none would dare ask – none except a certain caring brunette.

A ringing sound.

Hibari Kyouya took out his smart phone, read the message.

To: Hibari K.

From: Yamamoto Takeshi

Message:

Wer r U? Everyone is hir but U. Tsuna is lookin 4 U.

Hibari Kyouya coldly looked at the message. Sneers. He threw the smart phone surprising everyone in the room. "Damn it!" He curses under his breath. He rewinds the words he read in the message that Yamamoto sent. 'Tsuna is lookin 4 U.' He loathes crowd, and yet the others seems to be looking for him.

"Damn it!" He cursed. He glares at the people in the place, met everyone's gaze who were all wary of him. He walks out of the place angry. He is tipsy, from drinking too much alcohol; anyone that dare cross his path would surely face a beating without question base on his personality.

Hibari Kyouya walked aimlessly. He had nowhere to go; NO, he actually has and yet he refuses to carry himself to the one place he should be at that moment. For the first time in his life, he believes that he must control himself from going berserk.

He spots a couple on the road flirting; glares. He is forced to remember a certain brunette. The image of Sawada Tsunayoshi walking down the aisle with a bride popped in his head – a scene which he knows would be happening at present, the reason why Yamamoto would be messaging him. He muttered a curse. Complains that no matter what he does, no matter what he says. _Sawada Tsunayoshi would never be mine._

END.

**:444444444444444:**

Bknight: r&r people. Please? Hehehe… please read more of my works. Would love to hear YOUR comments. If you would rant on something, I suggest to PM me – no matter how harsh it might be.


End file.
